


Harry Salazar Snape

by JosDeBosAap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Durmstrang, Evil Dumbledore, Hogwarts, M/M, Powerful Harry, Soulmates, Vampire Harry Potter, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosDeBosAap/pseuds/JosDeBosAap
Summary: Harry is a vampire and very powerful when he starts in hogwarts. However Harry isn't who everyone thinks him to be.The story starts in his third year and you will learn more about his past with flashbacks





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I like to think this could happen in a different universe.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I hope it is a bit ok  
> Also English isn't my first language so if I make mistakes I am really sorry.  
> This will be Harry/Blaise since I think they fit well together  
> _____

Harry Salazar Snape, my name is Harry Salazar Snape, I was named after my great-great-great grandfather Salazar Slytherin. But everyone thinks that I am Harry James Potter.

The truth is that Potter blood adopted me after he and Albus to many names Dumbledore stole me and my mother away from my father.

However there where things both of them (Dumbledore and Potter) didn’t know like that mother was pregnant. That my mother and father are soul mates, that my father is a vampire and not any vampire but one of the royal line, that my mother was a pureblood and adopted.

 

One thing Dumbledore didn’t count on was the fact that I am a born vampire and therefor I would have an amazing memory. I remember the day he ripped us away from my father. I remember when I was forced in a blood adoption from Potter. I remember when Sirius Black became secret keeper. I remember when Tom came to rescue us when I was 2 and a half years old. I remember how he killed Potter and tried to get us out. I remember when Dumbledore got there because Peter Pettigrew told him what happened. I remember how he tried to kill my mother but she changed in her animagus form; a phoenix and burned instead. I remember how Dumbledore pointed his want between my eyes and how he spoke the words of the killing curse. I remember Tom riddle jumping in front of me to save me. Because his soul was already so broken it broke in 2 pieces; one of them attached to me in hopes of saving me. The other part fled away.

 

I remember Dumbledore bounding most of my magic and magical abilities, the awful feeling of being incomplete. I remember how a phoenix baby got born from the ashes and how he bound her magic to his so she would stay in that form and changed her color to red instead of the green she used to be.

I remember how Dumbledore forced father to come to the house and put a fake memory of loosing mom in his head. I remember how Dumbledore used the pain of my father against him so he would hate me and never find out I was his son.

I remember how Dumbledore set up uncle Sirius so he would end up in Azkaban.

I remember how he left me in the ruins and let a giant pick me up.

I remember how he left me in front of the door of my so called aunt and uncle.

I remember Dumbledore telling me he hoped that they would kill me or at least break me.

 

I am Harry Salazar Snape and this is my story.


	2. The kitchens

 Chapter 1: The kitchens

 

It was the beginning of third year and harry was sitting in the kitchens of Hogwarts. The house elves had given him a goblet with fresh blood.

He was thinking about the fact that no one in Hogwarts even knew he was a vampire.

Well no one would be a lie, there was only one student that knew who he really was, and it  was a slytherin. That reminded him of his sorting in first year.

He was standing in the line with the other first years when his name was called; well he kind of hated it really they called him Harry Potter even though his name is Harry Snape. But he went to sit anyway and what the hat had to tell him was interesting.

 

**\--Flashback --**

 

 _”You have an interesting mind Harry Salazar Snape, and I know you would do Salazar a great favor by clearing his name.””But...” thought Harry, “But we both know what Dumbledore can do and has done in the past. However you are strong, much stronger than he will ever be. And you are the first wizard I met that can shield their mind from me. We both know that I should sort you in slytherin, and I will, however I have the feeling that the old idiot will force me to say something else. I want you to know that Hogwarts will see you as a true Slytherin. And since you are lord of 3 houses you are welcome in those common rooms whenever you like without password. Also Rowena told me that you are always welcome to visit her in the Ravenclaw common room, she will teach you how to read and write.” “Can you thank Rowana for me? I will go but I will not look like Potter; I will look as myself and when I walk in the castle like that you can all call me Salazar.” “I will inform Rowana, Helga and Salazar. Also the house elves will be loyal to you and not reveal your secrets to the headmaster. I don’t have any time left. Remember I sorted you in Slytherin!”_  
“Better be ...” Both the hat and Harry could feel Dumbledore’s magic over them and the hat was forced to say “Gryffindor”.

 

**\--End Flashback --**

 

Everything would have been so much better if he was just sorted into Slytherin. He would have been able to be himself in the common room, he would have been able to brake the enchantments in his father’s mind. And even better he would have been able to be closer to his soulmate; Blaise Zabini.

He met Blaise when he was 6 years old. It was the day that Blaise’s mother made an agreement with Death. It was her second husband who tried to kill Blaise, and since Blaise was her world she made the agreement that whenever one of her husbands or lovers would hurt Blaise Death could take their life.

When he was 8 years old Blaise marked him as his mate since someone tried to claim him. However Blaise knows that he should ask Harry’s father for permission to claim him as his mate.

 

The only problem was that Blaise was angry that he wasn’t sorted in Slytherin, even after he explained it was Dumbledore who did it, so he started to hang out with Daphne Greengrass. In second year he even started to date her. And it was hurting him to see his mate, his soulmate, with someone else. Since he was already marked the bond between them was strong and it was punishing him. It was old magic, just like the father – son bound, godfather – godson bound. If a father or godfather was angry with their son or godson, you could feel it because of the magic. It was one of the reasons a lot of purebloods didn’t punish their kids since the magic from their bound would do it.

So it wasn’t only blaise who was punishing him, but it was also his father who was punishing him.

Yes Snape was his father and he hated, no loathed him. And this year he was going to make sure that he could fix that at least for a bit.

 

It was at that moment that he could feel a magic shift around him so he used his shadowmagic to conceal himself, not even bothering with the goblet.

And not even a second later the door went open and there was Severus Snape.

Snape could see the goblet and when he noticed that there was still blood inside he knew that there was a student who was a vampire. So Snape did the only think he knew would help to know who the student was: “reveal yourself”; knowing that he was the leader of the vampires he knew they had to do what he said.

So it was with those words that Harry let go of the shadows surrounding him and revealed himself to Snape.

 

They both expected the hate that normally comes when Snapes sees harry. But it didn’t come and so Snape said “Potter” while he gave a nod with his head. Snape took his place in front of Harry, the house elves gave Snape his goblet with blood. “Professor”. He knew that it wouldn’t take long before Dumbledore would be there. But then again Snape didn’t know that Dumbledore made it so he was alerted whenever someone said the word Potter in the castle. Normally Dumbledore would be able to listen in on the conversation, but not in the kitchens because of the house elves magic. So it wouldn’t take too long before he would be there.

So Harry decided to start speaking since there wasn’t a lot of time. “I should ask you to call me Salazar now that you know my secret. The headmaster has a Taboo curse on the name ‘Potter’ within this castle.” The word Potter was spat with that much venom that Severus was surprised by it.

“Thank you for the warning Salazar, however I do find it strange that whenever I see you or think of you I feel this hate consuming me, but not at this moment.”

“That was something I was afraid off” said Harry “I am sorry if this is too personal, but if you try to sleep do you have nightmares?” Just by looking at his father he knew enough so he said: “You feel a lot better right know here in the kitchen than you did in the dungeons”.

At that moment he could feel Dumbledore getting closer to the kitchens.

When Severus tried to ask him a question he just told him “Dumbledore is here, we will talk when he is gone.”And with that he let the shadows consume him and his goblet.

The moment Severus no longer could see Harry Dumbledore came in.

“Severus, my boy!” Dumbledore said.

Since Harry noticed that Severus put his mental shields up full force he decided to do what he should have done since first year; look at what kind of wards Dumbledore put in the dungeons and Severus classroom and living quarters. So He used the shadows to travel to the dungeons.

 

What he found there didn’t make him happy. There where wards to keep the Slytherins in the dungeons as much as possible while keeping everyone else out, there where wards to make everyone unhappy, there where wards so Slytherins would hate Potter, ...

On the potions classroom there where wards so Harry wouldn’t be able to say the correct answer, there was one where everyone would hate him, there was one so others would temper with his potions. There was one where Severus would feel uncontrollable hate towards Harry. There were even wards so everyone would hate Slytherins.

In Severus personal quarters there where wards so he would get nightmares whenever he tried to sleep. There were wards so he would relive the fake memory of loosing Lily, and the bullying that never happened. There where wards so he would blame everything on Potter. There where wards so he would be loyal to Dumbledore and not question anything.

 

So Harry did the only thing he knew he could he removed all the wards and placed them on Dumbledore himself without anyone the wiser. And with doing this he would help and protect everyone, Dumbledore wouldn’t be any the wiser since it would only have an effect whenever Dumbledore was present.

Shortly after he linked all the wards to Dumbledore, the idiot left the kitchen. And so Harry let the shadows drop and was sitting in front of Severus with an evil smile. Severus didn’t know what to think but he felt like there was a weight leaving him. “What did you do Salazar?”  
“I found a lot of wards in the dungeons so I replaced them on Dumbledore so he wouldn’t be any the wiser and the Slytherin could be in peace. But I bet you have some questions for me and since we both don’t need any sleep why don’t you just ask them.  However there are some question I will not be able to answer at this exact moment and I have to ask you to respect that.”

“Very well, I think I will start with the most important question when and how did you become a vampire.  
“I am a born vampire, Death himself released the vampire in me when I was 6 years old in order to keep me alive. Dumbledore sent me to live with Vernon and petunia Dursley; he claimed it was best for me because of the blood wards. However you and I both know that my mother was adopted and that I should never have been sent to live there.”  
With hearing this Severus felt like something inside of him snapped, and he suddenly remembered something.

 

**\--Severus flashback --**

 

“You are a witch Lilly, just like I am a wizard!”

“FREAK .. YOU ARE BOTH FREAKS I WILL TELL MOM ABOUT THIS! EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW HOW MUCH OF A FREAK YOU ARE. YOU DON’T DESERVE TO BE HERE! THE BOTH OF YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!” was the reaction of petunia while she was running away.  
“I know Severus, and I have a feeling I can trust you so let’s find a place so we can talk where no one can overhear us.”  
So it was because of this that Severus took Lilly to his house, and he showed her his room for the first time. “This place is the most protected at this moment” he said.  
“I’m adopted, but Petunia doesn’t know this. I was adopted in hopes of keeping me save. My real mothers family was scared of what a man named Dumbledore could do too me. She left me a letter explaining everything, and my adoptive parents know that I am a witch so they would be prepared for my accidental magic. This might sound strange and I know kids our age shouldn’t know this or shouldn’t think about things like this but I have a feeling that you will understand and keep my secret save. My mother wrote in the letter to always follow my feelings, something to do with my magic. My mother was the last descended from the Hufflepuff line. Unfortunately one day she lost her way when she was trying to locate the riddle family who was an old pureblood family cursed by Salazar Slytherin because they tried to force his brother in a relationship with one of them through the use of love potions. They would produce only squibs until a member of their family would go through the same fate. She wanted to know how the riddle family was doing and if they knew they were a pureblood family. However she came across Morfin Gaunt, who happened to be from the Slytherin line. He was mentally unstable because of the abuse from his father and the inbreeding in the bloodline. He .. He raped her and she got pregnant and well I was the result of that. My mother found out that Tom riddle was just starting Hogwarts and that he was the result of love potions that Merope Gaunt used on his father; Tom Riddle Snr. So this makes that my father is Tom Riddle’s uncle. Apparently Dumbledore has an unhealthy relationship with this boy and she had a feeling if he knew who I am, and who my father is that he would make my life a living hell. So I am the first in line for the titles of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. And one thing I think I will have to hide for most of my life is the fact that I can talk to snakes.”  
“Thank you Lilly for trusting me, I have to tell you something as well. I am a born vampire; I am a vampire of the royal line. I was sent to live here with my aunt in order to have a chance to survive. Dumbledore is changing the magical world for the bad. The royal vampires are the ones who should lead the magical world; the reason for this is because they have extremely long lives and amazing memories so they know more than most wizards. Dumbledore is trying to get vampires banned, he already managed to put bans on most creatures who are seen as higher in rang than the normal wizards. At this moment I don’t have any of my vampire powers. I will get it when my magic thinks I am ready to handle it; for most of us it would be around our 16th birthday. So Dumbledore should never know what I am.”

 

**\-- end flashback --**

 

“I think we should go to somewhere more private so we know for sure Dumbledore wouldn’t get alerted. I know the best place for this: Salazar Slytherin’s personal chambers.” Said Harry.

 


End file.
